User talk:InfluenzaSWTA
Thanks for the input on the Shipwright skill table. As you probably guessed, I copied and pasted the code from the Tera Kasi page in the first place. I added the margin as you suggested. --Ewach 24 Nov 2004, 11:34 CST Thanks for the categories m8! Good work :) Im still a bit of a Wiki noob, but it seems we all can learn a lot from you!--Webmaster 18:40, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :Aww, you're makin' me blush. Thanks :). I always find that categories are one of the more useful parts of a Wiki... being able to click on "Crafted Items" and see every crafted item in the game, automatically, really appeals to me. --InfluenzaSWTA 18:47, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Hehe... i have a question actually...i updated 2 templates "neg" and "pos", but they do not show up correctly on pages where they are used. I applied a "strong" tag to the template. Check: Factions--Webmaster 18:58, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Not sure on that one... Can you bold an addition sign? Let's see... +''' If so, I dunno, sorry :( --InfluenzaSWTA 19:00, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ok updating Smuggler now. :-) confirmation ok now I'm confused again :-P Let me make sure I'm on the same page before I change it all ... For the smuggler skill Underworld 2: Fast Talker I'll create a piped link where the display text is: Underworld 2 And the actual link is to Underworld II Fast Talker right? : Yes, except always use Roman numerals (Underworld 2 -> Underworld II). And now for the kicker... whenever you're listing prerequisites, give the full name with a colon separator... so Underworld II: Fast Talker. : It looks like the Ranger doc is the first page to really tie it all down. Take a look. --InfluenzaSWTA 07:22, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) ::i'd just use Underworld II Fast Talker(skill). and skip the colon all together --KuroKaze 10:24, 28 Aug 2005 (CEST); : Also, let's work on formatting our profession pages the same. I think I have a good start with Squad Leader. Check it out, and leave a note on the discussion page there if you have a comment. Thanks! --InfluenzaSWTA 07:24, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Smuggler is all set. --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 08:11, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) You are unstoppable :) Hey man - youre really committed :) The templates you create are amazing - i wish everyone would stick to them :) I hope i have more time tonight for a few changes - this is so fun...I still cant believe that all this happened in 2 days :-O --Webmaster 10:13, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) : =D 1019 and I have been working hard on getting a nice profession template down. It's a lot of fun! It's great working with dedicated people on a project everyone will benefit from... definitely a worthy devotion of my time :). --InfluenzaSWTA 10:16, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Ability: Okay, nevermind, sounds good! :1019 10:44, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Its late but... I cant stop with this Wiki! Its so much fun man...i dont need sleep anymore ;-) Image uploads now possible for sysops !! Sysops listen up yo! I have upgraded my webpack a little bit and have enabled the image upload for the Wiki. Check the special pages... You can upload delete, title the images - was really easy to setup actually :) I LOVE THIS WIKI! Thanks again. :How do you like the images i uploaded? I do a lot of things in SWG now and take screenshots here and there. Compared to other sites i think those look great *brag* :-)) Tex Hi! I will check that tonight - gotta do some work after all the wiki-ing :) :Sorry - its not working. I dont have a dedicated webserver (yet) and tex has to be installed on the machine to parse it correctly. If i turn it on now all we get is error messages.--Webmaster 14:36, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) :: No worries... I just worked out the equation on Wikipedia's sandbox and uploaded the image manually. --InfluenzaSWTA 21:33, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) Ban contributor Please ban IP 209.112.186.49 The contributions to The Warren were obviously way out of line, even though he removed them himself. We certainly don't need this type of thing here. : Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Some people... jeez. --InfluenzaSWTA 07:26, 27 Jan 2005 (CET) Back to work... Hi man! Its been a long time, but now im working on a few things again. Was really busy with my music projects :) Hope you like my work on the beast called "command list"...And by the way were getting good results from google :) See Website statistics--Webmaster 22:55, 12 Feb 2005 (CET) : Man...amazing work on the homepage!!! I love it! Vandalism Hmmm.. this one guy won't give up. He is posting this crap for days now. Maybe we have to require a login from the people in the future. It's not a huge problem yet, but what do you think? : My thoughts exactly. I'm trying to get ahold of Atombender (unless that's you!) on the forums to ask him what our options are. We can either require a login or ban the guy's subnet... either will work. --Influenza 09:32, 20 Apr 2005 (CEST) : Atombender, it is you, it is you! Can you see the private category I made on the forum? Just in case we need to discuss things like this in private. But yeah, I kinda think we should require logins to edit. Will definitely help with the low-life porn spammer. --Influenza 09:40, 20 Apr 2005 (CEST) :: Ok we need a little hint on the site that we now require a login and I will make the configuration change tonight. I'm at work at the moment. --Webmaster 13:42, 20 Apr 2005 (CEST) Images Any chace i can get permissions to upload images? I have loads that would nicely fill the blank pages here. The Kodans template generator has descriptions as well. You right click a skill box and it pops up a detail window, then click desc after choosing any ability or skill modifier etc. Another SL Influenza! Thanks for the hello! I've got writers blockon the SL guide so I went ot review musician and entertainer. -Blackferne Songs/Dances Should we make a couple new page types? The game has a variety of songs and dances, but they aren't really abilities. We don't was a prefix and suffix to the page name, which someone tried to do with Novice Dancer (Skill). I suggest just adding (Dance) and (Song) to make things simple and to stick with our template. We can always add a line to these pages that links to the /startdance and /startmusic abilities. Just thought it would be best to bring this up now, before the rest of the skill trees are written. --Tandalo 01:39, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Well, technically they are abilities... they go in your Abilities page and can be used like any other ability. But I like (Song) and (Dance), so let's go with that. --Influenza 02:14, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Yeah, you can just click on a song or dance icon to start that song or dance, so they are like abilities. But we'd have something like Star Wars 1 (Song) (Ability). So yeah, just (Song) or (Dance) will be good.--Tandalo 04:41, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) RotW Info I'm going to be adding a bunch of RotW info over the course of the next week. I'm stepping through it all now, and i'll take good notes so I can post the info here. Lets get all that RotW info up before everyone else! -Arclien P.S. I moved the creatures from Kashyyyk to their proper places. Bug? What was the bug on those pages? I don't see the difference...--Tandalo 04:33, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Look at the table of contents. --Influenza 05:57, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) ---- Hi there fellow Tarquinas inhabitant. *cheeky smile* Thanks for the note. Getting my feet wet a smidge. Miralin Hi! Yup, that would be correct :) I am working on the Rebel Theme Park... Trying to help out. I've always enjoyed this site, trying to return a bit of info :) I also had photo's but I noticed that only administrators could upload :( Sure Please let me know if anything else needs updating. Thanks.... I'll start working on those images tonight. FireBelcher Domain Hi just regiestered www.swgwiki.info for you and set up a redirect to this address. Should go through in a few days. Didn't cost much as I'm a web host myself. --Geco 15:15, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Cool man... thats nice :) Thanks!--Webmaster 16:20, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Lol, cool, but don't forget... I'm not the webmaster ;). Atombender is the one responsible for this fantastic site! --Influenza 20:08, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::When I post about SWGWiki on the forums, I always use the www.swg-wiki.com address. Really easy to remember, I think, and it redirects instantly. Will the site eventually be transfered to that domain? Or would that be too much work with all that's been created? --Tandalo 20:56, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::::We should use the www.swg-wiki.com domain if possible - as you said its the "prettiest" and easy to remember. Unfortunately my atombender.de domain is tied to all my subfolders. To get rid of the atombender.de/blabla/bla i would have to switch to a new webpack which i cant afford at the moment :( --Webmaster 21:26, 30 Jun 2005 (CEST) If you find yourself strapped for space/bandwidth/money i run a web hosting company. I'm sure I can give you space.--Geco 10:32, 3 Jul 2005 (CEST) Entertainer Stuff :) Hiya. Well, I guess the lack of interest in the the profession pages like the dancer page is caused by its ... redundance. Virtually all of the information on it could be obtained by pressing CTRL+S in-game. But I will not stop working on it since In need it as base to start from should I ever write guides and detailed description of dances.--Rabenschwinge 09:13, 7 Aug 2005 (CEST) I like the CU Warning template. Very sleek, easy to know which pages still need a revamp. On a different note, did you notice the edits made by "Mr floppy 112" to Faction Rank? Inappropriate, but I wasn't able to get the block user to work. Just wondering if I'm doing something wrong, in case it comes up again.--Tandalo 07:13, 10 Aug 2005 (CEST) : Thanks. I didn't notice the changes, so thanks for pointing them out. You can't ban users until I change some config file on the server... I'll figure it out sometime next week when I'm back on my computer. Mr Floppy's edits were childish, of course, but at least he changed them back. We'll definitely need to keep an eye on him. --Influenza 07:33, 10 Aug 2005 (CEST) Image uploading Although I am only a small contributer, I would like to know if I could get image upload access only to upload images that I have taken relating to the Wiki topics? I have no need to use the service for anything other than helping my fellow players. I have recent pics of some quests I'd like to add if possible. Thank you for such an informative site. -Jefle Intrepid Crafters Did I do something wrong? If so...let me know. Weapons I made some organizational changes to all of the ranged weapons pages. Are you happy with them and wish me to do the rest of the weapon types? : While we are at it ? Incorporating speed and damage caps http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=weaponsmith&message.id=80981 in the Carbines, Rifles and Pistols page and inviting Abbell to the wiki ? --5C0UT 19:37, 23 Aug 2005 (CEST) Items pages I am going to start working on the posters page now. I have became a collector of them and would like to do the same as I did with the hologram page. However I won't be including pictures as of yet because I don't know how to do the thumbnails. Careos 14:45, 17 Aug 2005 (CEST) Forum Spammer The user "betelgeuse" has been spamming the forums with discount medication links. Just wanted to make you aware --Jefle 16:55, 17 Aug 2005 (CEST) Stubs *when you place in an article it isn't neccessary to also place Category:Stubs -- this is inhereted already from Template:Stub :--KuroKaze 21:48, 29 Aug 2005 (CEST); :* Also - new work is being done on Category:Stubs category: subcategories/special, specific stubs, etc. ::--KuroKaze 05:30, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); Get Well Soon Sorry to hear you're not feeling well. Hope you get well soon! You can really tell the difference when you don't post in a while. :) --Tandalo 00:01, 3 Sep 2005 (CEST) Wow, Major revamp. * Explained the issues with maintaining Ahazi_cities and some other stuff -- all sections of SWG Wiki Talk:Galaxy Planet Categories have been molested. Also, I'm glad we have you on the site - so much good work :) :--KuroKaze 05:27, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); You wanted an answer? * my first thought was "RAWR" aloud when you made a big, long post with several points in it. None of the points were easy to isolate, but i believe i adressed all of them. User_talk:KuroKaze#Talk_pages. :P.S. Your post was very difficult to read - i really wished you had used bullets. :--KuroKaze 22:44, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); *How About i "public sandbox" the talk page i just "mollested". it went overboard, i'll admit that. :--KuroKaze 22:46, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); :* My plan for the sandbox is roughly described, you replied as i was writing up my plan / apology. ::--KuroKaze 23:07, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); Question about plurals in article titles I am beginning to have my doubts about the style of having article titles in the plural (e.g., rifles) for several reasons: # It has always seemed to me that the articles are about the concept (e.g., "rifle"). rather than the class (although it may have a list). # It makes singular references in links singularly difficult (rifle) instead of the converse (rifles'). # The Wikipedia makes them singular (just a data point and not normative). I could make the same argument for categories (based on the statment for categories dog and green: I am a dog and i am green). But that can wait for another day as it doesn't affect reference links (at least not very often). I would like to at least start naming new pages in the singular when appropriate. SwordMage :I would say that for pages like Rifles, the content ''is the list of rifles and the information for each. To me, it just sounds more accurate to say "the Rifles page" rather than "the Rifle page," as it's not about the rifle, but about the different rifles the game has and how they compare. For links, making redirect pages can save a lot of trouble, especially for pages that may link to rifle instead of rifles. Those are my thoughts. --Tandalo 03:46, 23 Sep 2005 (CEST) :: I agree with Tandalo. Whereas Wikipedia's Rifle page is about a classification of firearms, Rifles is about all the rifle-type weapons in the game and their stats, so I think the plural is appropriate. In general, I think page names (and category names, too) should be plural if they're about a collection of items, concepts, places, etc. --Influenza 23:17, 6 Oct 2005 (CEST) Ok, I have been following the plural naming rules, just thought I would see what the current thinking is. Thanks. --SwordMage 06:08, 7 Oct 2005 (CEST) Happy Birthday to you... --SwordMage 10:49, 18 Oct 2005 (CEST) :Yeah, happy birthday man! =) --Tandalo 20:17, 18 Oct 2005 (CEST) Globalmarketing Someone is starting to add ADs to some of our pages. Space mining for example. Tarquinas Hey Influenza, just noticed I have a toon on the same server as you. Send me an email in game sometime and we'll go explore... erm, something. --Moosephat 18:58, 17 Nov 2005 (CET) I uhm... *Uh... i haven't reinstalled SWG since that last message you sent me... Is it true that they did another combat nerf (err... upgrade) and now jedi is a starter profession? :--Sarah (kuro) 01:47, 2 December 2005 (CET); =Unable to reach administrator= I was unable to reach the site administrator (left a note on his talk page, e-mailed him, no response) - have you any idea how I may do so? Please respond at http://en.enterwiki.ws/User_talk:SilverSide - thanks! -- SilverSide 17:55, 27 January 2006 (CET) Response to new name for Creatures and Enemies Well, going off of Allakhazam you could use Bestiary which going off of that you would have enemies, NPCs, and whatever.